In A Snowy Not-Wonderland
by Lilyanna32
Summary: Midna and Link make their way up to Snowpeak and meet a new friend.


**Hey, a twilight princess fanfic. This story contains twilight princess spoilers, in case anyone reading hasn't played that masterpiece of a game.**

 **In a Snowy Not-Wonderland**

Heavy flurries of snow pelted down upon them in the winter sky. Deep snow was all Midna could see as she and the wolf made their way up the mountain. If it weren't for the fact she was hidden in the shadow of his warm fur Midna was sure she would have frozen to death by now. It kind of sucked to have to stay within his shadow all of the time. Not that Midna would have enjoyed trudging through this awful snow anyway. Actually it was first time she had ever seen snow. In the twilight realm, there was no such thing as snow. And this cold stuff was so bright! It was awful. It was certainly not beautiful. Not that she and Link could see much of anything. Midna was glad that at least the sun wasn't out. The blinding sun of the realm of light would make make this so much worse. This blizzard was good for at least that she supposed.

When the reached the top of the mountain Midna could see a large white form of some sort of creature. Was it a monster? Midna spoke to the wolf.

"Be careful. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, beasty."

 _I know. You bratty little imp._ Link thought to himself. He couldn't speak in wolf form. Maybe that was for the best. Midna really got on his nerves sometimes. But she wasn't all bad. Most of the time she was actually great company. Really, traveling with someone who had a sense of humor and sometimes funny sarcasm helped make his quest bearable. And of course, without her he wouldn't be able to half of the tasks he needed to save Hyrule. He would have been stuck a wolf forever (most likely) if it hadn't been for her.

Link continued his trek up the snowy mountain. For once, he was glad that he was a wolf. Walking through snow who knows how deep with two feet would have been awful, if not impossible. The cold of this blizzard would have surely frozen him solid without the insulation of his wolf fur. Link never did like the cold. His fur made kept him comfortably warm even in this weather. He assumed he would still be cold in this form, but the chill of the air hardly bothered him.

Ahead he saw the white form that Midna had warned him about earlier. Whatever was standing in front of him, it was almost pure white and very large. The thing had to be at least three times as tall as he was standing in human form. It stood like a human would and as Link made his way closer he saw that it had two hands and two legs. The form moved and Link saw something large and brown in it's left hand. Baring his teeth and preparing himself for a fight, Link crept forward slowly.

"Wolf! Little Wolf. Here, here. Come! Come!" The creature suddenly shouted.

Link stopped walking, surprised. He hadn't expected the creature to speak. Midna spoke from his shadow just then.

"I think it's friendly. But keep your guard up, obviously."

Link continued walking towards the creature. He stopped about ten feet away. From this distance he could clearly see what was standing in front of him, but he did not know what it was. Link had heard once from a traveler passing through Ordon that they had once seen a snow monster that walked on two feet when traveling to Snowpeak, where Link and Midna were headed. The man had called it a yeti. The man had told him that it was a kind creature. It had even offered him food. Link was sure this must be the snow monster the man spoke of.

The yeti was covered in thick white fur and looked more gorilla than human. It wore what looked like a...horse saddle?! - on its head. The yeti seemed to be wearing it like a hat.

"You have strange color. Yeto never seen wolf that not white."

Link approached Yeto slowly. He realized the yeti wasn't holding a weapon at all. Instead there was the biggest fish he had ever seen in its hand. A reekfish?

"Blizzard tonight real bad. What little wolf doing out here?"

Midna took the moment to leave Link's shadow and appear in front of Yeto. The chill of the winter air struck her immediately. The monster stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Ghost!" The yeti shouted.

Midna gasped, appalled. What on earth was the creature talking about? She wasn't a ghost! Yeto cowered down against the snowy ground, giant fish held up in front of his face.

Midna rolled her eyes and floated down to Link.

"We better c-change you to a h-uman. I have a f-feeling th-hat this creature can h-help us. Talk to him!" She said, shivering violently.

Without another word she took the shadow crystal and pressed it to Link's furry forehead. The change happened instantly, and Midna went back into his shadow the moment she could. It wasn't much warmer than being out in the icy wind, but at least she wasn't out in the open air anymore.

Link shivered as soon as the transformation was complete. Goddesses, it was cold! He wanted to be a wolf again already. Link approached the Yeti. He wrapped his arms around his torso in a failing attempt to warm himself. Link cleared his throat and the snow creature peeked out from behind his...fish.

"Hello. My name is Link. Um...my friend isn't a ghost. There's no need to be afraid."

Yeto lowered his fish and looked around for the "ghost" he had seen a minute ago. It was no where to be seen. Relieved, the creature lowered the fish and held at its side.

"You have sword, uh. I was told man with sword would come."

"Yes. I carry a sword. I am looking for a mirror piece. Have you seen one?"

The yeti raised it's arms as his expression changed to excitement.

"I found shiny mirror piece. Me and wife keep it in a safe place. Come to Yeto home. We feed you."

Link's stomach growled at the mention of food. It seemed that this yeti offered everyone he met some food. He did seem friendly as Midna had said. Link was also excited at the sound of his home. It would be nice to be out of this blizzard in a nice warm house. On top of that Yeto said he had a piece of the mirror. This was perfect!

"That would be great."

"Come, we sled down to my home. Do like me."

Yeto hit the tree he was standing beside and a frozen chuck of ice fell down. Link approached it and saw that it was actually a clump of leaves severely frozen together. Would this work as a sled? Link shrugged. It was worth a try.

"Yeto meet you at the bottom." The yeti said before hopping on his frozen leaf sled and taking off down the mountain on his feet. Link followed his lead rolling into the tree and making a leaf clump fall down. He placed the "sled" on the ground and hopped on it.

Link had never snowboarded before, but found that it really wasn't too hard. At first it was terrifying, but after a few moments Link found himself enjoying it. The ride down the slopes was fun. At the bottom Link realized he didn't know how to stop the sled beneath his feet. He attempted to jump off before crashing. Instead, he slipped on the icy surface and went tumbling and rolling on the ground. The snow cushioned his fall but regardless pain exploded throughout his body and he hit the ground and slid to a stop. Midna jumped out of his shadow.

"Nice wipeout." She said, laughing. "You okay?" Her question had a hint of worry behind her tone. Midna would never admit it, but she had a soft spot for Link. She cared about his well-being.

Link grinned and laughed with her. He already wanted to do that again. It had been a while since Link had gotten to do anything fun. Him and Midna had been searching relentlessly for the shards of the Mirror of Twilight. There hadn't been any time to do anything enjoyable. Although Link had to admit he loved fighting monsters with his sword. It was like he was born to wield it.

"Well, let's go in. It's freezing!" Midna said, retreating to his shadow once more.

Link stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes. There was a large building in front of him. He had seen it from afar as he made his way down the mountain. It looked to be a mansion. It was the second largest building he had ever seen, second to Hyrule Castle. Link walked up the stone stairs and opened one of the large double doors.

The front door lead to a huge foyer with with broken staircases on both sides. Link walked straight across the room to the pair of double doors. The floor was covered in a huge sheet of ice. Carefully he made his way across without slipping and entered the next room.

This room had several doors in it. There were a few chairs in a couch placed in front of fireplace. It was significantly warmer in here. Another white form of a smaller yeti sat in on of the chairs, asleep. This one was wearing a large sweater that covered its entire body. This yeti could be no other than Yeto's wife.

Link made his way over to the fireplace and held his hands out to the flame. The heat felt amazing after being outside. Behind him he heard shuffling as the smaller yeti stirred and woke up. Link turned and stood.

"Hello. Yeto invited us to visit. I hope it is okay that I let myself in. My name is Link."

"Hello. Yes, that's fine." The yeti coughed. "I am Yeta. Please, make self at home. Warm up by fire."

"Thank you." Link said. Yeta closed her eyes and seemed to immediately fall back asleep. Link turned back to the fireplace.

Midna left his shadow and floated close to the fireplace. She let out a happy sigh as the warmth removed the chill from her small body. She drifted to the floor and sat.

"So much better." Link heard her say.

Link smelled something delicious in the air. His stomach growled loudly. He remembered that Yeto said that they would feed him. Walking across the room he followed the scent wafting in the air. Pushing open one of the doors in the room, he found a kitchen. Inside Link found Yeto standing behind a ginormous pot with a large fire beneath. The yeti greeted him enthusiastically.

"Soup is ready. Come eat! I put a pumpkin in it."

Yeto grabbed a large bowl and scooped big serving of the soup. He didn't hand him a spoon however, and Link didn't see any around. Link took it gratefully and thanked the kind creature. The soup was delicious as he slurped some up drinking right from the bowl. Yeto talked while Link ate the soup with pleasure. His stomach was eternally grateful for the meal. Yeto told him he could have as much as he wanted.

After eating he went back to the living room. Link removed his sword and shield from his back and rested them on the empty chair. He took a seat on the rug in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm air. Link felt a small poke in his side and then suddenly he was transforming. Link looked to the little twili imp beside him as the room went back into focus. He snarled at her, annoyed. Why had she changed him into a wolf?! Right now? Seriously? He had no reason to be in wolf form sitting in the living room! What would happen if Yeta woke up again? She would probably be frightened.

"Hey, hey! You look so much better in this form. How about you get some rest. You will stay nice and warm as a wolf."

Link stopped snarling and stared at her. He supposed she had a point. He was warmer this way. Plus there was nothing he could do about it until she decided to use the shadow crystal and turn him back. Defeated, he laid down on the floor in front of the fire. Link felt so tired then. Maybe it was heat from the fire, maybe it was from lack of rest, he didn't know. A nap sounded great right then. Link couldn't remember exactly when he had slept last. Two days? Maybe? The fire was so warm. Hoping he wouldn't scare Yeta when she woke, Link gave into his exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

Midna gazed at the large wolf at her side. He looked adorable as he slept as a wolf. Midna shook her head and slapped her face with her tiny imp hands. What was she thinking?! Her face felt warm. Midna took a breath and shrugged. She could use some rest too. A crazy idea popped into ther head and she felt embarrassed. She wanted to curl up in his fur and fall asleep. It would be so soft and warm. Would he mind?

Shrugging again, the twilight princess decided she didn't care. Floating up off the ground she moved over and rested herself against his side curling up in his soft fur. She fell asleep within minutes.

 **If i could draw, I would draw Midna and Link asleep in front of that fireplace. It would be so cute! But I can't draw, so I wrote it as part of a story instead.**

 **I don't know if any one would draw that, but if someone did, I would love to see it. (Ha, ha...I can wish!)**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
